


ADVENT CALENDAR ADVERTISING

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey





	ADVENT CALENDAR ADVERTISING

Hey my dear followers and readers! December is coming…(well in a few days) and i decided, that i wanted to make an advent calendar! It’s going to be only about Bagginshield! I have already most of the days planned, what i want to write, but you can decide or give ideas for 4 days (from the 20th to 23rd).

On christmas, i will do something i won’t tell at the moment ;). Here we go:

1\. AU prompt: Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks „If you are a mind reader, cough right now“ Person B coughs (x)

2\. Bagginshield romance m oneshot: No, really; the Shire are just the Hobbit summer houses; turn around the biggest hill and there you have a very rich and, even if simple, quite powerfull kingdom. (requested by Queenhobbit22)

3\. killer—inkI passed a flower shop next to a tattoo shop and at first I laughed because I thought it was ironic and then i freaked because IMAGINE YOUR OTP IN A FLORIST/TATTOO ARTIST AU(x)

4\. Single Dad AU with snowball fight (partly own) (x)

5\. "please for the love of god help you’re the only one here who speaks English" AU (x)

6\. "i’ve walked into your classroom four times by mistake can you please help me learn my way around this stupid school" AU (X)

7\. New Neighbour AU (x)

8\. "we work at the same office and never really interacted but suddenly we’ve been taken hostage" AU (X)

9."somehow we’re both closeted fans of the same stupid thing" AU (X)

10\. ”i need to knit my friend a present so can you maybe teach me how to knit” AU (X)

11\. "at a concert and you kinda saved me from being trampled" AU (X)

12\. „THAT IS NOT HOW YOU HOLD A CHILD” AU (X)

13.We accidentally grapped fort the same children’s toy for our nephews, but there’s only one left…. (own)

14\. I came to pick you up from your door to go christmas shopping….(x)

54\. Accidentally ending up at the same table in a crowded cafe. (x)

16.”we work at opposite ends of a library but we have this book swap thing going on and somehow we started leaving notes in the books” AU (X)

17\. ”hate each other but got thrown in the same group during a team building exercise” AU (X)

18\. ”you think i always forget pencils in this class but actually i just want to talk to you and now have a little over 200 pencils at home” AU (X)

19\. "your music’s way too loud bUT THAT’S MY FAVORITE SONG" AU(X)

20\. ???

21\. ????

22\. ?????

23.??????

24\. (SECRET! :P)

I will be using some of the lovely gif’s [fassbender-macavoyobsessed](http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com) made for bagginshield. (thanks again for your damn good gifs)

Christmas can come!! (reblogable and links: <http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/103141297369/advent-calendar>)


End file.
